Episode 2082 (21st May 1996)
Plot The lesbian blessing has hit the headlines of the local newspaper 'Lesbian love storm hits wacky wedding day' is on the front page of the Hotten Courier. Betty reads it with some relish, but changes her tune when she is confronted by Emma. Betty is told that her services are not needed today. Emma wants to forget that the blessing ever happened. She feels that everything is her fault. Zoe brings up Susie's name. Linda mentions to Jan that Rachel's blessing present to Zoe and Emma is just like their silver cake stand. Jan looks embarrassed. Betty is desperate to wangle her way into the surgery so that she can find out all the gossip. She decides to take Charlie for his claws clipping, but then her interest moves on to Kim and Dave when Linda announces that they are getting married. Biff looks upset at the news. Zak is clearing his yard out of scrap. Butch uncovers an old caravan and Mandy is immediately interested in it as a possible home for herself. Rachel is taking Susie into Hotten. Chris advises her to leave the village for good. Betty calls at the vet's. Zoe is planning to work, but first she heads off to the post office where she calls Viv a "two faced scheming bigoted bitch" for speaking to the newspaper. The journalist who wrote the story walks into the post office at the same time to ask for a comment and Zoe pushes him against some shelves and ruins a display. Frank sends Tina off to deliver a letter to Kim personally. Chris is furious with Zoe for making the name of Tate a laughing stock. Frank suggests that he thinks of someone else for a change and goes to see Zoe. Mandy is determined that the caravan is going to be hers. She has a vision of red drapes, leopard skin and a naked Dave Glover lying in 'Mandy's Mobile Nooky Nest'. Tina asks Mandy if she wants to accompany her in Frank's Range Rover to drop a bombshell on Kim. Scott and Roy try and sell a story to the journalist. Tina presents Kim with the letter from Frank. She seems to be in some pain, but Tina thinks that she is putting it on. Kim then collapses on her doorstep and is taken to hospital. She has high blood pressure and the doctor tells Dave that she needs complete rest and no stress. They're told the baby is fine. Frank turns up as well. Emma gets drunk in The Woolpack and makes a scene. Sean asks Terry to keep his prison record a secret. Dave has to force Kim to rest. He speaks to Frank and tells him that he and Kim have decided to get married. Frank visits Kim and gives her the ultimatum again - she has to ditch Dave, put Frank's name on the birth certificate and move back into Home Farm and in return she gets a million pounds, otherwise she gets nothing. Rachel and Susie call at Emmerdale Farm to help with the bunkhouse. Jack and Sarah are expecting a dozen twelve year olds from a school in Leeds. Sarah asks about the blessing. The news has obviously not reached Emmerdale Farm. Sean wants Kathy to increase her gourmet evenings as he has to think about his living and cannot make money from cream teas alone. Chris cannot believe that Frank is still worrying about Kim and her baby. Zoe arrives and asks about Susie's whereabouts. She gets no help from Chris. Eric tells Jan that she still owes him £150 and he wants to know how she proposes to pay. She looks horrified when he suggests that there are other ways she could pay him back. Zoe tells Frank that she doesn't know what to do now. She can't forget about what has happened. Kim wants to go home, but the doctor persuades her to stay. Zoe is so pleased to see Susie. She wants her to stay. Emma finds them together and realises just what is going on. She gives Zoe an ultimatum - Susie or her. Cast Regular cast *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Reporter - David Burston *Doctor - Fiona Bruce Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes